100 Años
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: —Me sorprende verte aquí, Cucciola —dijo Alec entrando al gran salón. Este fic participa en el reto especial "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella & Nessie!" del foro Sol de Medianoche. Este fic está dedicado a Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **TWILIGHT SAGA** lepertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **STEPHANIE MEYER**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella &amp; Nessie!" del foro Sol de Medianoche._

_Advertencias: Este fic es un OoC y tiene 500 palabras exactas. _

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a __**Nochedeinvierno13**__, mi pervertida y alocada hija que ama a esta pareja. _

_Gracias a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__ por el beteo. _

* * *

**100 AÑOS**

* * *

—Me sorprende verte aquí, _Cucciola_ —dijo Alec entrando al gran salón.

Renesmee se giró furiosa mirando a Alec acercándose,fingiendo una seriedad que hacia mucho tiempo había abandonado su rostro.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames _CUCCIOLA_!—gritó haciendo reír a Alec.

"_Eres una idiota_" pensó mientras Alec se burlaba de ella.

Renesmee sabía que él solo la llamaba con ese apelativo, que había aprendido a odiar, solo para hacerla enfurecer. Pero aunque lo sabía, siempre terminaba por caer en los juegos tontos de él.

—Pensé que estaría celebrando tú primer siglo —dijo Alec cuando paró de reír.

—Mi familia no entiende que no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños, así que vine al único lugar dónde sé que no vendrían a buscarme —dijo tranquilizándose.

Los Cullen y el resto de los clanes sabían de la amistad de Renesmee con Alec. También la que tenía con Aro y Caius, pero después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido casi un siglo atrás, los clanes habían preferido mantenerse alejados de los Vulturi, hasta que ella se encontró con Alec en Paris, siete décadas atrás, cuando Jacob había decidido que vivir entre los vampiros no era lo que quería.

— ¿Aro sabe que estás aquí? —preguntó Alec intentando infructuosamente que una leve sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

Renesmee lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Esta vez no caería en su jueguito tonto. Sabía que estaba tratando de picarla de nuevo para hacerla enojar. Él siempre tendía a hacer cualquier cosa solo por hacerla enfadar. En especial cuando ambos habían encontrado un placer exquisito en tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No sabía que ahora tenía que pedir permiso para venir a Volterra. Llevo años viniendo y ahora resulta que tengo que pedir permiso. ¿Dónde está Aro? Quiero saber porqué tengo que pedir permiso. ¡ARO! —gritó caminado hacia la puerta, pero Alec la detuvo y ella sonrió.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le besó la mejilla.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, _cara_.

—Pues no lo parece.

Alec soltó una carcajada y la besó en los labios apasionadamente.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó estrechándola más en sus brazos.

—Un poco —dijo Renesmee rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

— _¡Buon compleanno, cara!_ —dijo Alec besándola nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué ustedes no se comportan como adultos? —preguntó Aro entrando al salón sonriendo, mientras Alec y Renesmee se separaban con una sonrisa.

—Esa es la chispa de nuestra relación —dijo Renesmee abrazando a Aro.

—_¡Buon compleanno, principessa!_ —dijo Aro sonriendo besándole ambas mejillas.

Renesmee los miró ambos pensativa y dudosa.

—Como se les ocurra hacerme una fiesta…

—Tranquila, no haremos nada —dijo Aro quitándole importancia.

Dos horas después, cuando entró al gran comedor, supuestamente a una cena familiar por su cumpleaños, por primera vez Renesmee odió a Aro y a todos los Vulturi.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos.

Allí estaba su familia y los demás clanes. Solo un siglo y se habían roto las asperezas.

—¡_Ti odio_, Alec! —le dijo a Alec entre dientes que estaba a su lado sonriendo burlonamente.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Debo decir que _**Crepúsculo**_ es un fandom que aún estoy comenzando a tantear. Así que tengan clemencia conmigo. No es la gran cosa, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. En especial porque me ha gustado la pareja y eso es culpa de _**Patico **_(Nochedeinverno13).

_**Definiciones**_:

_Cara_ = Querida.

_Cucciola_ = Cachorrita.

_Ti odio_ = Te odio.

_Comentarios, críticas, ¿tomatazos?_


End file.
